(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display includes a pixel including a switching element realized by a thin film transistor (“TFT”) as a three terminal element, and a display panel including display signal lines such as a gate line and a data line. The TFT functions as a switching element transmitting or blocking a data signal transmitted through the data line to a pixel, according to a gate signal transmitted through the gate line.
The display panel of the liquid crystal display includes a display area formed with the pixel for displaying image signals, and a non-display area excluding the display area. The non-display area is a region required for driving the liquid crystal display. Here, as the size of the liquid crystal display is increased, it is preferable that the display area is maximized and the non-display area is minimized.
Also, a tiled display realized by liquid crystal displays that are arranged in a matrix such as 3×3 or 4×4 matrix has been spotlighted. The tiled display of a large size may be realized by using small liquid crystal displays, and the tiled display device may be applied to various fields.
However, when the width of a bezel as the non-display area disposed between liquid crystal displays is wide, natural connection of the display is difficult. Accordingly, the bezel of the tiled display device must be minimized, and the non-display area of the liquid crystal display must be minimized.
For this, a sealant combining two display panels includes conductive balls having conductivity such that the width of a light blocking member is decreased to minimize the non-display area.
However, the conductive balls included in the sealant are positioned at a region except at a short point such that the upper and lower panels are short-circuited when the sealant is diffused into a driving circuit when forming the sealant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.